warbirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boeing B-29 Superfortress
Boeing B-29 Survivors highlights the history of many well known flying and static display Boeing B-29s in the United States. A list is also provided of other B-29's on display around the world; including location, model and serial numbers, brief history, nicknames/markings, and conditions. Background In September 1945, immediately after the surrender of Japan, all contracts for further production of the B-29 were terminated after 3,970 aircraft (2,766 by Boeing Aircraft, 668 by Bell Aircraft and 536 by Glenn L. Martin Co.) were accepted by the USAAF. Uncompleted airframes at the Boeing Plant in Wichita Kansas plant were stripped of all Government Furnished Equipment and scrapped on the flightline. A vast majority all of the B-29s were stored by a new process of cocooning, however, this process trapped heat and moisture resulting in numerous airframes being damaged by this process (primarily the avionics and instruments). Between 1946 and 1949, many early and high time combat veteran aircraft were sold or scrapped – none were released to civilian use. While the B-29 was still considered useful in the post WWII inventory, the numerous problems with development, (i.e. including the freezing of the design in 1942) and the fear that the postwar congress would not fund the purchase of a design that still had significant quantity in storage, led to the radically redeveloped B-29D being redesignated the B-50A. While the B-50A looked similar to the B-29, Boeing had redeveloped the airframe with a new stronger alloy skin, redesigned main spar, taller vertical stabilizer and improved engine cowlings. Additionally, the engines were changed to the R-4360 which produced higher horsepower, had better cooling and were less prone to failure. In 1947, with the advent of the USAF, the B-29 was redesignated as a medium bomber. With the new heavy bombers in production (B-36 and B-49) and the planned production of the both the B-47 and the XB-52 becoming a reality, the Superfortress was quickly starting to become eclipsed by technology. It was only the advent of the Korean War in 1950, which slowed down the retirement of the B-29. Once again, the Superfortress was pressed into combat; while the first 6 months the B-29 was able to hold its own, the introduction of Jet fighters (Mig-15s) proved the demise of this aircraft. The B-29 was too slow and the gunnery systems could not keep up/track the high-speed aircraft. By 1953, the remaining B-29s were withdrawn from combat (except for some RB-29s). The remaining B-29s in service were then redesignated as Training (TB-29) , Photo Recon (RB-29), Air-Sea Rescue (SB-29) and refueling/tanker (KB-29M) aircraft. The last USAAF flight was in September 1960. The Royal Air Force as a stop-gap measure between the Lancaster and the new V-Bombers leased 88 aircraft in the early 1950s – redesigning them Washington Mk b.I’s. The Washingtons remained in service until late 1958 when they were retired and returned to the United States. Several Washingtons were given to Australia, but within one year they were retired and scrapped. The B-29 did enjoy limited success post war as a flying testbed, being used with NACA to carry the early rocket aircraft (X-1, X-1A, D-558-2 etc…), prototype jet engine testing, electronic test ships, High Altitude Atmospheric tests, etc… The majority of the surviving B-29 came from airframes that had either been designated (with the US Navy at NAS China Lake), initially, as target-tow aircraft, then unmanned target aircraft, finally as a ground target (the last B-29 destroyed was in 1981 more than 6 years after a ban had been placed on further using these aircraft as targets). Furthermore, B-29's were used at Aberdeen Proving Grounds as ground targets and survivability studies. In 1966, the then fledgling Confederate Air Force, in their quest to gather an example of all the remaining WWII bombers attempted to track down a B-29. At this time, except for two noted museum aircraft, the B-29 was considered an almost extinct aircraft. Rumors of B-29s existing at Aberdeen revealed several airframes, but due to the closeness of ocean air, these aircraft were corroded close to the point of unrestorability. In 1970 came the discovery of the US Navy fleet of aircraft at NAS China Lake – these aircraft being used/stored in the desert air were in much better shape. After a year of negotiation, the CAF was able to obtain their B-29 (Fifi). These same negotiations also allowed the RAF to obtain an example as well (It’s Hawg Wild). During the early 1970s, NASA (the redesigned NACA) sold their P2B-1S and for numerous years this aircraft flew under civil registration until it was grounded by spar corrosion. Since the early 1970, numerous aircraft have been removed from Aberdeen Proving Grounds as well as NAS China Lake for museum displays – the last B-29 removed from China Lake is currently being restored to flying condition (Doc). There are still two partial airframes and one wreck at the NAS China Lake site. Several other aircraft were noted as late as 1980 but these aircraft have disappeared (no trace of being scrapped) – several having possibly been used in the Disney Picture “Last Flight of Noah’s Ark” (which seriously damaged/destroyed numerous airframes) during production. Additional aircraft have been discovered at both post-war crash sites and near WWII Pacific airfields. At least four B-29 wrecks on Guam and several on Saipan are know to exist. There is a search for the first B-29 to bomb Japan (Dauntless Dottie) which crashed into the Pacific on take-off during her return flight to the United States. If the airplane is found there are plans to recover and restore it for display. Boeing B-29 Survivors Individual airframe histories 'Individual histories (42-xxxx)' *'The Big Time Operator (42-24791)' *Nose section on display at the Edward F. Beale Museum, located on the grounds of *Beale AFB near Marysville, California. *Beale AFB is famous as the home of the SR-*71 and a major base for the U-2. T *he nose section was recovered from an aircraft *that was used as a bombing target at China Lake *'MISS AMERICA 62 (42-65281)' *B-29-25-MO MISS AMERICA 62 Travis AFB Museum,California. *This aircraft flew with the 6th Bomb Group,313th Bomb Wing, 24th Bomb Squadron out of Tinian Island. *Flew 30 missions and shot down two aircraft. *Served with the 307th Bomb Group in Korea. *42-65401 *B-29- Forward nose section used in the 1980's t.v. movie “Enola Gay” (marked as Enola Gay) , that is in Vintage Aircraft's hangar in Stockton, California and is on display as part of the Stockton Field Aviation Museum. *'City Of Lansford (42-93967)' *B-29A on display at the Georgia Veterans Memorial State Park near Cordelle, Georgia. *This state park has a small group of aircraft on display, including a Vietnam era helicopters, some early jets, and this Superfortress. *This is one of the earliest B-29's that still exist. It was on display for a number years at a Vet's club in Cordelle, but was moved to the state park in the 1990's. *The park is located in the center of the state just off of I-75. ''Individual histories (44-xxxx) *'Bockscar (44-27297)' *A "Silverplate" (atomic bomb carrier) conversion. *509th Composite Group. *On 9 August 1945 dropped the "Fat Man" Plutonium Atomic Bomb on Nagasaki, Japan. *Stored for many years and now on display at the National Museum of the United States Air Force at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base near Dayton, Ohio. *'TINKER HERITAGE (44-27343)' *'B-29-40-MO ' *Tinker AFB Air Park, Oklahoma. *Name on aircraft is not original. *No gun turrets installed. *Recovered from Aberdeen Proving Grounds, Maryland. Outdoor display. * RAZ'N hell (44-61535) * B-29A-35-BN * Castle Air Museum, California. *This aircraft is assembled from 3 airframe wrecks recovered from China Lake. *44-84084 - wings, 44-70064 fuselage. *Upper forward gun turret is an improper type. Outdoor display. *'THREE FEATHERS [[THREE FEATHERS (44-61669)|(44-61669)]] *B-29A-40-BN *(previously carried the name THE MISSION INN and FLAGSHIP 500 *March Field Museum, Riverside, California. *Served with 581st Air resupply Group at Kadena Air Base, Okinawa. *Sent to China Lake as a target on 18 March 1956. *Recovered from China Lake between 1981 and 1982. *Outdoor display. No gun turrets installed. *THE GREAT ARTISTE (44-61671) *B-29A-40-BN Whiteman AFB, Missouri. *Name not original to the aircraft. *This aircraft was the original SB-29 Air/Sea Rescue aircraft. *Recovered from Aberdeen Proving Grounds and put on display at Pease AFB, New Hampshire until that base closed. *Outdoor display. In 2005 the aircraft received a full paint job *44-61739 B-29A-45 BN Superfortress (nose section only) * *IT'S HAWG WILD' [[IT'S HAWG WILD|'(44-61748')]] *B-29A-45-BN *Aircraft assigned to the 307th Bomb Wing, Kadena AB, Okinawa in March 1952. *Flew 105 combat missions over North Korea. *Sent to China Lake as a target in November 1956. *Donated to the Imperial War Museum by the US Navy in 1979. *Recovered from China Lake on November 16, 1979 after being made flyable and flown to Tucson, Arizona for further restoration by Aero Services. *On February 16, 1980, the aircraft was flown to Flint, Michigan. *On March 2, 1980, the aircraft arrived at Duxford via Loring, Maine; Gander, Newfoundland; Sondestrom Fjord, Greenland; Keflavik, Iceland; and Mildenhall, UK. *Severe corrosion was found in the bomb bay area requiring extensive repairs. Exterior was eventually repainted in its wartime configuration and the aircraft was fully restored. *On permanent indoor display. *'JACK'S HACK (44-61975)' *New England Air Museum; Windsor Locks, Connecticut. *Name not original to aircraft. *Used at training command at several different bases until 1954. *Converted to an operational bomber and stationed for 2 years at RAF Molesworth, UK. *Sent to Aberdeen Proving Grounds, Maryland in 1956. *Recovered from Aberdeen in June 1973 by members of the Bradley Air Museum (later to be renamed the New England Air Museum). *'Peachy (44-62022)' *Pueblo Weisbrod Aircraft Museum is named in honor of all the crews who fought in the Pacific Theater. *A B-29 by that name was piloted by a native of Pueblo, Lt. Robert T. Haver, who gave it his pet name for a younger sister. *The origina lPeachy flew 35 combat missions into enemy territory from Tinian Island in the Marianas islands chain in the central Pacific. *This aircraft was donated to the museum in 1976 by the Naval Air Weapons Station China Lake Ca; and in 2005 it was moved indoors. *'Fifi' (44-62070) *Belonging to the Commemorative Air Force, it is the only airworthy B-29 in the world at present. *Fifi has been grounded since 2006 because of problems with all four engines, but recent developments suggest that she will fly again.The Commemorative Air Force and the Cavanaugh Flight Museum announced a pledge of $1.2M USD to re-engine FiFi. *The pledge was made by Jim Cavanaugh, the founder of the Cavanaugh Flight Museum. As a result of the contribution, FiFi was be returned to flight status, and the B29/B24 Squadron of the CAF will relocate its base from Midland, Texas to the Addison Airport, at Addison, Texas (KADS). *The B24 and the B29 will, for the six months of each year they are not on tour, be kept and maintained at Addison. *COMMAND DECISION (44-62139) *B-29A-65-BN USAF Museum, Ohio. *Name not original to this aircraft. *Forward fuselage only. Set up as a walk through display. *JOLTIN JOSIE (44-62220) *Name not original to aircraft. *Originally displayed at Kelly AFB until it closed. No gun turrets installed. Outdoor display. * 'T-Square-54 (44-69729)' * B-29-60BW c/n 10561 44-69729. * No. 54 was assigned to the 875th Bomb Squadron, 498th Bomb Group, 73rd Bomb Wing and completed thirty-seven bombing missions. * Converted to KB-29 (aerial refueling tanker) in June 1949. * In 1986 it was removed from the Naval Air Weapons Station China Lake and transported to Lowry AFB's Lowry Heritage Museum (LHM) now Wings Over the Rockies Air and Space Museum. * It went through its initial level of restoration in 1987 with LHM's volunteers and was readied for its rebirth and rededication of Lowry AFB's 50th anniversary, 2 October 1987. * It was restored to its 1944 markings with the "T Square 54" on its vertical stabilizer. I * n 1995 the USAF Museum transferred T-Sq-54 to the Museum of Flight in Seattle, Washington. * After another level of restoration and change in its markings, it was displayed again 1996. *44-69957 B-29-70-BW *United States Aviation Museum; Inyokern, California. *Severely damaged and gutted nose section recovered from China Lake. *This aircraft took a direct hit from a weapons test. * 'Doc' (44-69972). * A Korean War veteran that was later used as a radar trainer and ballistic missile target. * The airframe was acquired by the United States Aviation Museum for restoration to flight status. * After a great deal of work at the Boeing plant in Wichita, Kansas where it was originally built, the aircraft was moved in March 2007 to the Kansas Aviation Museum. * 'Sentimental Journey (44-70016). * Originally flew with the 330th Bomb Group,20th Air Force from Guam, now displayed at the Pima Air & Space Museum in Tucson, Arizona. * '''Bomber Glaicer (44-70039) *The nose section of the B-29 came to rest about a hundred yards upslope of the main wreckage on Bomber Glacier. *44-70049 B-29-75-BW *Owned by Kermit Weeks and in desert storage at Aero Trader, Borrego Springs, California. *Originally obtained from Disney Studios. *One of 4 B-29's obtained by Disney from China Lake for use in the movie "The *Last flight of Noah's Ark". *Two of the airframes were destroyed making the film. *44-70064 BW Boeing-Wichita *ex-NAS China Lake *fuselage was useed in the restoration of RAZ'N Hell (44-61535) *Here’s Hopin (44-70102) *B-29-75BW c/n 10934 , *ex-20th AF, ex-NAS China Lake, *China Lake NAS Museum. * Sweet Eloise (44-70113) Flew with the 73rd Bomb Wing 20th Air Force. * Decommissioned in 1956 and stored until the Marietta B29 Association sponsored restoration in 1994. * Now on display at Dobbins AFB, Georgia. *'The Lady Of The Lake '(44-83905) ' '''Submerged in pond on Eielson AFB, Alaska. *Name not original to this aircraft and is simply a name the aircraft is referred to as. *Aircraft was damaged on landing after a gear failure on April 7, 1956. Aircraft was deemed not worthy of repair. *After it was cannibalized for parts, it was towed to a frozen pond for use as a "ditched aircraft trainer". The pond turned out to be deeper than anyone thought and the aircraft is almost totally submerged. No recovery is planned. *Big Red (44-84053) *BONNIE LEE Museum of Aviation, Georgia. *Name not original to the aircraft. *Recovered from Aberdeen Proving Grounds in 1983. *All records prior to 1956 for this aircraft were lost. *Aircraft is painted gloss silver and is on indoor display. *No gun turrets installed. *MAN O' WAR (44-84076) *B-29B-60-BA Strategic Air and Space Museum, Nebraska *Aircraft was recently put on indoor display. *Underside painted black. No gun turrets installed. Undergoing full restoration. *44-84084 B-29B-60BA (44-84084), ex-SB-29, *ex-NAS China Lake, *ex-Last Flight of Noah's Ark, Aero Trader (Kermit Weeks), *Borrego Springs, CA *'note: wings used on RAZ'N Hell (44-61535)' *'Enola Gay' (44-86292) *A Silverplate" (atomic bomb carrier) conversion. 393rd Bomb Squadron 509th Composite Group. *On 6 August 1945 it dropped the "Little Boy" Uranium Atomic bomb on Hiroshima,Japan *For many years it was in storage at Paul Garber Restoration and Storage Facility at National Air and Space Museum,Washington, D.C. *It was recently re-assembled after a lengthy restoration and displayed at the Smithsonian's Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center at Washington Dulles International Airport. * 'Haggerty's Hag' (44-86408) Hill AFB Museum, Utah. Name not original to the aircraft. Took part in air sampling during the atomic bomb tests in the Pacific. Sent to Dugway Proving Ground in 1953. Used for chemical testing, then abandoned. Recovered from Dugway aprox. 1983. Aircraft had faint 6th Bomb Group Markings. On outdoor display. Aircraft has areas of heavy corrosion. False (non-conforming) gun turrets installed. *BF-627 Bossier City (44-87627), *ex-TB-29, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, *8th Air Force Museum, Barksdale AFB, LA *'Circle-R Legal Eagle II (44-87779)' *ex-KB-29M, ex-NAS China Lake, *South Dakota Air and Space Museum, *Ellsworth AFB, Rapid City, SD more to come 'Individual histories (45-xxxx) * 'Circle-W 48 Unification (45-21739) ' * ex-NAS China Lake, * Korean Aerospace Industry Aerospace Museum, Sacheon Airport, Sacheon, Korea *DUKE OF ALBUQUEQUE (45-21748) ', *ex-20th AF/509th CG, ex-TB-29, *National Atomic Museum, NM *Kee Bird (45-21768)'' (N70887), ex-F-13, ex-46th PRS "Kee Bird" - 7 missions, Greenland, Denmark *Became lost on a recon mission after taking off from Ladd AFB, Alaska in 1947. *Ran low on fuel and belly landed on a frozen lake in North West Greenland. *Fuselage burned and abandoned after attempted recovery in May 1995. *'Wings, tail, *engines, and props are still intact. Wreckage is visible in shallow water'. *'Fertile Myrtle, (P2B-1S BuNo 84029)' *Formerly B-29-95-BW 45-21787 *It was later used to carry the Douglas D-558-II Skyrocket research aircraft. *It was donated to an aviation museum in Oakland, California in 1984, and then later sold to the Kermit Weeks Fantasy of Flight Museum, Miami, Florida. *It is on the US Civil register as N29KW. *BEETLE BOMB (45-21847) *Submerged in 250 feet of water in Lake Mead, Nevada. ]] *Aircraft ditched after flying to low and striking the surface of the lake. B-29 Survivors Each line describes one remaining complete or partial airframe. Each line is broken down into several sections: * Aircraft Number describes the type of aircraft and model B-29-80BW c/n & s/n 44-70113 and current registration (none). * History tells the military history (oldest to newest): ::: ex-20th AF/73rd BW/500th BG/ 883rd BS “Z 58 Sweet Eloise” 27 combat missions. ::: ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds * Markings deals with current markings, codes first then name: Z 58 Sweet Eloise " * Holder is current owner or museum: Lockheed Factory * Location deals with either location where it might be seen or owners address: Marietta, Georgia * Condition: ::(A) = Airworthy ::(D) = Display ::® = Under restoration ::(S) = Stored ::(W) = Wreck ::(U)= Unknown Location * If Latitude & Longitude points are given, aircraft is on permanent outside display and can be seen using Google maps :::(N33 55' 14.13" W84 30' 16.19") B-29 BW Boeing-Wichita * B-29-50BW c/n 4452 42-24791, ex-NAS China Lake " The Big Time Operator ", Museum of Flight, Seattle, WA (S) 42-24791 (John Weeks Page)note: nose section only * B-29-60BW c/n 10561 44-69729, ex-20th AF/73rd BW/498th BG/875th BS "Square-T 54" – 37 combat missions, ex-KB-29, ex-NAS China Lake, " Square-T 54 ", Seattle Museum Of Flight, Seattle, WA (D) 44-69729 (John Weeks Collection)44-69729 (N47 31' 01.54" W122 17' 42.26") * B-29-70BW c/n 10789 44-69957, ex-SB-29, NAS China Lake, CA (W) (N35 54'08.74" W117 43'26.17") : note: Parts from nose section used in restoration of B-29 44-69972 "Doc" * B-29-70BW c/n 10804 44-69972 (N69972C), ex-20th AF, ex-TB-29, ex-4713th REF (ADC)/1st RCS "Doc", ex-4750th ADW/17th TTS, ex-NAS China Lake " Doc ", Boeing Aircraft Company, Wichita, KS ® 44-69972 Doc (John Weeks Page) [http://home.att.net/~sallyann4/doc1.html 44-69972 Doc] * B-29-75BW c/n 10848 44-70016 , ex-20th AF/330th BG/458th BS "Square-K 40 Sentimental Journey / Quaker City" - 31 combat missions, ex-4713th REEC Flight (SAC) "Dopey", " Square-K 40 Sentimental Journey / Quaker City ", Pima Air & Space Museum (PASM), Tucson, AZ (D) 44-70016 Sentimental Journey (Aviation Photos)44-70017 Sentimental Journey (440th BG Web site) * B-29-75BW c/n 10881 44-70049, ex-NAS China Lake, movie: "The Last Flight of Noah's Ark", Aero Trader (Kermit Weeks), Borrego Springs, CA (S) * B-29A-75BW c/n 44-70064, ex-NAS China Lake, "0-90351 Raz’n Hell ",Castle AFB Museum Castle AFB CA (D) 44-70064 Raz'n Hell (Aviation Photos)44-61535 Taz'n Hell (19th BG Web Site) (N37 21' 54.76" W120 34' 42.89") : note: rebuilt using parts from tail section of B-29A-35-BN 44-61535 & outboard wings from B-29-50BA 44-84084 * B-29-75BW c/n 10934 44-70102, ex-20th AF, ex-NAS China Lake, " Here’s Hopin ", China Lake NAS Museum, CA (D) (N35 40' 37.79" W117 40' 37.75") * B-29-80BW c/n 10945 44-70113, ex-20th AF/73rd BW/500th Bg/883rd BS "Miss Marilyn Gay/Sweet Eloise" - 27 Combat & 5 POW missions, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " Z-58 Sweet Eloise ", Marietta B-29 Association, Dobbins AFB, GA (D) 44-70113 Sweet Eloise (Aviation Photos)44-70113 Sweet Eliose44-70113 Sweet Eliose (N33 55' 14.13" W84 30' 16.19") * B-29-80BW c/n 12430 44-87627, ex-TB-29, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " BF-627 Bossier City ", 8th Air Force Museum, Barksdale AFB, LA (D) 44-87627 (Walkaround) (N32 30' 50.97" W93 40' 57.97") * B-29-90BW c/n 12582 44-87779, ex-KB-29M, ex-NAS China Lake, " Circle-R Legal Eagle II ", South Dakota Air and Space Museum, Ellsworth AFB, Rapid City, SD (D)44-87779 Legal Eagle II (Aviation Photos)44-87779 Legal Eagle II (John Weeks Page) (N44 07' 57.43" W103 04' 21.53") * B-29-90BW c/n 13634 45-21739, ex-NAS China Lake, " Circle-W 48 Unification " Korean Aerospace Industry Aerospace Museum, Sacheon Airport, Sacheon, Korea (D) (N35 04' 19.93" E128 03' 48.99") * B-29-97BW c/n 13643 45-21748, ex-20th AF/509th CG, ex-TB-29, National Atomic Museum, NM (D) 45-21748 (airliners photo)45-21748 (John Weeks Page) (N35 02' 56.58" W106 33' 03.51") * B-29-95BW c/n 13463 45-21768 (N70887), ex-F-13, ex-46th PRS "Kee Bird" - 7 missions, KeeBird, Greenland, Denmark (W) 45-21768 Kee Bird (Aviation Photos) : note: (wings & tail only) * B-29-95BW c/n 13681 45-21787 (N29KW), ex-P2B1S Bu 84029, ex-NACA 137 "Fertile Myrtle", movie: "The Right Stuff", " Fertile Myrtle ", Florida Air Museum Lakeland, Florida (D) 45-21887 Fertile Myrtle (John Weeks Page)45-21787 Fertile Myrtle : note: nose section only : note: wings & fuselage - Aero Trader (Kermit Weeks), Borrego Springs CA (S) * B-29-100BW c/n 13741 45-21847, ex-RB-29, National Park Service Lake Mead B-29, NV (W) 45-21847 B-29 MO Martin-Omaha * B-29-25MO 42-65281, ex-20th AF / 6th BG / 24th BS "Circle R Miss America 62" -43 missions, ex-301st BG (SAC), ex-WB-29, 373rd RWS (MATS) & 53rd RWS (MATS), ex-510th CCTW, " Circle R 11 Miss America 62 ",Travis AFB, CA (D) [http://www.airliners.net/search/photo.search?regsearch=42-65281 42-65281 Miss America 62(airliners photos)] [http://home.att.net/%7Esallyann4/russert.html 42-65281 Miss America 62] (N38 16' 10.75" W121 55' 49.05") * B-29-25MO 42-65287, Aquadilla, Puerto Rico-Atlantic Ocean (W) * B-29-35MO 42-65401, ex-3rd AF, movie: "Above and Beyond", ex-Wild Blue Yonder, ex-Enola Gay, "82 Enola Gay ", Stockton Field Aviation Museum, Stockton, CA (D) : note: nose section only * B-29-40MO 44-27297, ex-Silverplate, ex-20th AF / 313rd BW / 509th CG / 393rd BS "Triangle N 77 Bockscar" - 5 combat missions, " Circle <- 77 Bockscar ", WPAFB Museum, Dayton, OH (D) 44-27297 Bockscar (airliners photo's) * B-29-40MO 44-27343, ex-F-13A, ex-513RWS, ex-57 SRW, ex-TB-29, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " Tinker’s Heritage ",Tinker AFB, Oklahoma City, OK (D) 44-27343 Tinkers Heritage (airliners photo's) (N35 25' 59.83" W97 24' 14.82) * B-29-45MO 44-86292 ex-Silverplate, ex-20th AF / 313rd BW / 509th CG / 393rd BS "Circle-R 92 Enola Gay" " - 3 combat missions, " Circle-R 92 Enola Gay ", NASM, VA (D) 44-86292 Enola Gay (airliners photo's) * B-29-55MO 44-86408, ex-43rd BG (SAC) & 9th BW (SAC), ex-Dugway Proving Ground, " Haggerty's Hag ", Hill Aerospace Museum, Hill AFB, UT (D) 44-86408 Haggerty's Hag (airliners photo's) (N41 09' 38.60" W112 01' 08.85") B-29A BN Boeing-Renton * B-29A-10BN c/n 7287 42-93880, ex-F-13A, "The Dutchess", NAS China Lake, CA (U) * B-29A-15BN c/n 7374 42-93967, ex-F-13A 5th AF / 314th BW / 19th BG / 28th BS "City of Lansford" - 12 combat missions, ex-RB-29A, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " City of Lansford ", Georgia Veterans Memorial State Park, Cordelle, GA (D) [http://www.airliners.net/search/photo.search?regsearch=42-93967 42-93967 City of Lansford (Aviation Photos)][http://www.geocities.com/alwood.geo/B29Guam/Lourplane.html 42-93967 City of Lansford] * B-29A-40BN c/n 11146 44-61669 (N3299F), ex-20th AF / 73rd BW / 500th BG / 883rd BS "Z 49 Flagship 500" -11 combat missions, 581st ARG (SAC), ex-NAS China Lake, ' " Z 49 Three Feathers "', March AFB, Riverside, CA (D) 44-61669 Flagship 500 (Airliners Photos)44-61669 Flagship 500 (John Weeks Page) (N33 52' 56.54" W117 15' 56.55") * B-29A-40BN c/n 11148 44-61671, ex-SB-29A, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " 89 The Great Artiste ", Whiteman AFB, Knob Noster, MO (D) (N38 44' 13.36" W93 34' 32.59") * B-29A-45BN c/n 11216 44-61739, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, Robins AFB, GA (D) 44-61739 (airliners photo) * B-29A-45BN c/n 11225 44-61748 (G-BHDK), ex-5th AF / 309th BG (FEAF) "It's Hawg Wild" - 105 combat missions, ex-TB-29A, ex-4750 ADW, ex-NAS China Lake, " Square-Y 748 It's Hawg Wild ", Duxford, England (D) 44-61748 It's Hawg Wild (airliners Photo)44-61748 It's Hawg Wild * B-29A-55BN c/n 11434 44-61957, NAS China Lake, CA (U) * B-29A-55BN c/n 11452 44-61975, ex-TB-29A, ex-RAF Molesworth, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " Triangle-I 55 Jack’s Hack ", New England Air Museum, Windsor Locks, CT (D) 44-61975 Jack's Hack (Airliners Photos)44-61975 Jack's Hack (History)44-61975 Jack's Hack (Restoration) : note: tail assembly from B-29A-45BN 44-61739 : note: Vert. Stabilizer exchanged with Doc * B-29A-55BN c/n 11469 44-61992, NAS China Lake, CA (U) * B-29A-60BN c/n 11499 44-62022, ex-F-13A "Laggin Dragon", ex-NAS China Lake, " Peachy ", Pueblo Weisbrod Aircraft Museum, Pueblo, CO (D) * B-29A-60BN c/n 11532 44-62055, NAS China Lake, CA (U) * B-29A-60BN c/n 11547 44-62070 (N529B), ex-310th BW (SAC), ex-TB-29A, ex-NAS China Lake, "Square-A Fifi ", Commemorative Air Force, Midland, TX ® 44-62070 Fifi (Airliners Photos) * B-29A-60BN c/n 11565 44-62088, NAS China Lake, CA (S) * B-29A-65BN c/n 11589 44-62112, Pima County air Museum, Tucson, AZ (S) : note: fwd fuselage only : note: rear fuselage with Disney Studios, Orlando, FL (S) * B-29A-65BN c/n 11611 44-62134, NAS China Lake, CA (W) (N35 31'28.13" W117°10'13.17") * B-29A-65BN c/n 11616 44-62139, ex-20th AF / 19th BG, " Command Decision ", USAFM, Dayton, OH, (D) 44-62139 Command Decision (John Weeks Collection) : note: fwd Fuselage only * B-29A-70BN c/n 11691 44-62214, ex-KB-29P, ex-58th WRS, " Lady of the Lake ", Eielson AFB, AK (W) (N64 42' 11.20" W147 07' 37.11") * B-29A-70BN c/n 11697 44-62220, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " Square-T 5 Joltin Josie the Pacific Pioneer ", USAF History & Traditions Museum Lackland AFB, San Antonio TX (D) 44-62220 Joltin Josie the Pacific Pioneer (Airliners Photos) (N29 23' 22.83" W98 37' 09.95") * B-29A-70BN c/n 11699 44-62222, (fwd fuselage only) Pima County Air Museum, Tucson, Arizona (S), : note: fwd fuselage only : note: rear fuselage with Disney Studios, Orlando, FL (S) B-29B BA Bell-Atlanta * B-29B-55BA 44-84053, ex-Aberdeen Proving Grounds, " Big Red ", Museum Of Aviation, Robins AFB, GA (D) 44-84053 Big Red (Airliners Photos) * B-29B-60BA 44-84076, ex-2nd AF, ex-SAC 97th BG & 28th BG, ex-TB-29B, " 076 Man O War ", Strategic Air And Space Museum, Omaha, NE (D) 44-84076 Man O War (airliners photo) * B-29B-60BA 44-84084, ex-SB-29, ex-NAS China Lake, ex-Last Flight of Noah's Ark, Aero Trader (Kermit Weeks), Borrego Springs, CA (S) note: wings used on 44-61535 ''References'' External links * Aero Web's B-29 List and Location * John Weeks B-29 Index * Warbird Information Exchange B-29 listing Warbird Information Exchange * Warbird Information Exchange * China Lakes B-29's * Airport Data Pictures * Boeing Production Numbers * 44-70039 * Docs Restoration * Sally Ann's B-29 Page * Hawg Wild (Walk Thru * T-Square-54: B-29 website by Tom Mathewson * Baugher's B-29 Page * 330th BG home Page * 20th AF, 314th BW, 330th BG history and first-hand accounts * 509th CG Page * Warbirds Resource Group, * WarbirdsRegistry.org B-29/B-50 * B-29 history and first-hand accounts, * FAA's B-29's Video * 44-62139 Command Decision (interior walk-thru) * Related content * B-29 Superfortress operators * wikipedia:B-29 Superfortress variants * KB-29 Superfortress * wikipedia:XB-39 Superfortress * wikipedia:XB-44 Superfortress * wikipedia:B-50 Superfortress Category:Boeing B-29 Survivors Category:Bomber aircraft Category:B-29 Superfortress Category:Boeing Aircraft